1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to SMD LED (Surface-Mounted-Device Light-Emitting Diode) modules and more particularly to an SMD LED module based light.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional LED light 1 used as an automobile light is shown in FIG. 1 and includes a plurality of Snap on LEDs (light-emitting diodes) 11 and a plurality of copper substrates 12. While the LED light has the advantages of saving energy and compactness, its manufacturing cost (mainly the Snap on LEDs) is relatively high. Thus, low cost SMD LED modules are used to replace the Snap on LEDs in automobile lighting. This is implemented in a conventional SMD LED light as discussed below.
A conventional SMD LED light 2 is shown in FIG. 2 and includes a plurality of SMD LEDs 21 and a plurality of flexible circuit boards 22 with the SMD LEDs 21 mounted thereon. The flexible circuit board 22 includes a metal plate 221 secured to the SMD LED 21, and a conductive plate 222 mounted on the metal plate 221 and electrically connected thereto. Thus, the metal plates 221 are electrically secured together. The metal plates 221 are made of, for example, aluminum and thus the SMD LEDs 21 have an improved heat transfer effect.
However, the conventional SMD LED light 2 still has the following drawbacks: The cost of the flexible circuit boards 22 is relatively high. It consumes more energy. The mounting of the SMD LED 21 on the metal plate 221 is not reliable because they are joined by adhesive.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.